


The Wrong Side

by SoulKiller13



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulKiller13/pseuds/SoulKiller13
Summary: Based on an old loud house fic, Lynn and Lucy were trying to sleep until they soon woke up at the opposite side of there usual sleeping position.
Kudos: 1





	The Wrong Side

It was a cold and pleasant night at the loud residence. The loud sibling had gone into their bedroom doing their favorite hobbies; Lori texting bobby, Leni making cute outfits Luna playing her instruments Luan making jokes. You get the jigs.

However at a certain bedroom that belong to a certain athlete and goth child. The girls were minding their own business doing their own thing. With Lynn throwing here baseball into the air up and down and Lucy writing some poems in here notebook, just a normal night It seems.

"Lights out everyone go to sleep!" Their mother said downstairs in her nightgown before turning of the lights.

The girls stopped with their usual activity and went to sleep...only to sleep on the opposite side of what they normally slept at. None of the girls notice the change at first but Lynn was able to notice it, who immediately started shivering furiously when she felt Lucy's goth-ness all over the bed

"Ah dang it, I went into Lucy's side of the bed by mistake again!" she thought this has been the second time this had happen, the first one happened about a few months back but no one's gonna talk about that.

Lynn started to get frustrated but soon regained her composure and buy quote "regained" as it looked like she is doing the exact opposite of what she is supposed to be doing. "Oh screw it, I guess I can sleep in it for a night, it won't be that bad right?"

Hours had passed and it was now 2 AM, Lincoln woke up in the middle of the night and has the urge to pee. he got up and went to the bathroom but noticed it was closed and the lights were one. He thought someone was there so he just waited.

Eventually a flushing noise were heard and a water that is coming out of a sink then the door open revealing to be Lynn.

"Hey lynn" Lincoln said. Lynn didn't react very quickly and looked at Lincoln

"Hey" Was all she could muster up before slowly going back into her room and closing the door. Lincoln thought something was up with Lynn but quickly scratched that thought, and it was just because it was in the middle of the night and people are supposed to be like that all tired and junk. He then went to the bathroom

When morning finally arrived, Lynn woke up and had a very noticeable droopy and depressed mood than she usually is.

She turned to Lucy and said "Hey Luce? take a note to never woke at the wrong side ever again and make sure were sleep in the not wrong side" Lynn remarked.

Lucy who for some reason had her hair painted like a basketball. "Agreed." Lucy said in a deadpan tone.

Lincoln came out of his bedroom all fresh and ready to start the day. He saw the two roommates and noticed there expressions especially Lynn. They looked at him as said "What?" at the same time.

"I knew something was up" He said before walking away, only to turn to the twins room who suffered the same incident as the other two. Lola covered in mud and Lana with dirtying the latters bed much to her anger

"Oh boy" Was all Lincoln said before going downstairs.


End file.
